fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-15 season
Shahid Khan | manager = Felix Magath (sacked 18 Sept) Kit Symons (initially caretaker, permanent from 29 Oct) | club captain = Scott Parker | ground = Craven Cottage | league = Football League | division = Championship | position = 17th/24 | matches_played = 46 (W14 D10 L22) | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = 4th round (v Sunderland) | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = 4th round (v Derby) | league_topscorer = Ross McCormack (17) | all_topscorer = Ross McCormack (19) | league_appearances = Ross McCormack (44) | all_appearances = Ross McCormack (51) | biggest_home_win = 4-0 v Bolton (1 Oct 2014) 4-0 v Sheff Wed (20 Dec 2014) | biggest_away_win = 2-0 v Huddersfield (21 Mar 2015) | biggest_home_defeat = 0-5 v Watford (5 Dec 2014) | biggest_away_defeat = 1-5 v Derby (23 Aug 2014) | biggest_home_attendance = 23,271 v Brentford (3 Apr 2015) | biggest_away_attendance = 28,802 v Brighton (29 Nov 2014) | lowest_home_attendance = 8,070 v Doncaster (23 Sept 2014) | lowest_away_attendance = 7,563 v Brentford (26 Aug 2014) | prev_season = 2013-14 | next_season = 2015-16 }} =Overview= The 2014-15 season was Fulham's 133rd, and the club's 1st season in the Championship following their relegation from the Premier League in 2013-14. Felix Magath remained in charge for his first full season at Fulham following a disappointing season for all involved. The summer transfers saw what was virtually an entirely new squad to the previous season, with many of the club's academy products forming part of the first team. Scott Parker was one of the very few previous squad members to remain at Craven Cottage and was given the captains armband for the season. New signings included Shaun Hutchinson, Nikolay Bodurov, Ross McCormack and Thomas Eisfeld, while the likes of Patrick Roberts, Jesse Joronen, Cameron Burgess and Emerson Hyndman saw a big step up to the first team. Pre-season was relatively successful, despite not coming up against any real meaningful opposition. Visits to Scotland, the United States and Austria meant that the squad were up and ready for the challenge of the Championship. However, the start to the League campaign was about as tragic as it could have been, with Fulham losing six of their first 7 matches, with only a solitary point. This led to Felix Magath's sacking on 18 September 2014 after a 5-3 defeat the previous evening against Nottingham Forest. =League table= Championship =Squad= (on loan from Bayer Leverkusen) (on loan from Man City) (left 16 Feb 2015) (on loan from Reading) (on loan from Norwich) (left 16 Feb 2015) (on loan from Middlesbrough) (left 30 Jan 2015) (on loan from Brentford) (left 9 Jan 2015) (on loan from Swansea) Starting XI This represents the most commonly selected players in the domestic league by appearances . =Staff= Board Coaching staff succeeded by Medical staff Other =Kits= =Transfers= Players in Players out Loans in Loans out =Matches= Pre-season Additional friendlies Championship League Cup FA Cup =Statistics= Appearances & goals |- |colspan="12"|''Players who left the club during 2014-15:'' |- |} Top scorers Includes all competitive matches. When total goals are equal, the list is sorted by player who gained that number first Assists Includes all competitive matches. When total assists are equal, the list is sorted by player who gained that number first Disciplinary record Includes all competitive matches Category:Seasons